The Itchy and Scratchy Game
The Itchy and Scratchy game was developed by Bits Studio and was released sometime in 1995 on SNES and Genesis (There were Gameboy and Game Gear releases, but they are different versions). As another note, As of now, this is mainly covering the SNES port, the two games have some minor differences. Even though there's only 1 flattened sprite (2 for Scratchy), there are qutie a few ways to get flattened in this game! Ranging from weapons, hazards, and even some boss hazards. Intro The intro to EVERY level in the game includes Itchy and Scratchy hitting each other with a weapon, squashing them flat briefly with every hit. Its the same exact animation everytime, but still worth noting. Mallet Weapon In every level, the default weapon for both characters is a simple mallet, a weak weapon that can squashed either of them flat, so probably a nice way to get plenty of squishing. Juracid Bash Flattenings The first level of the game, with a jurassic theme to it, has one of each category of flattening. Weapon(s) *'Bone '- Both Itchy and Scratchy can have this weapon, and as expected, slamming down on either character will flatten them down! Hazard(s) *'Triceratops '- Only Itchy can access this area, since its a small secret room. In the room at the top right of the map with a DANGER sign over it, if Itchy lands on the ground, a trriceratops runs over from the side and tramples Itchy, and keeps coming back until Itchy is off the ground. Boss *'Turtle with Wheels '- The boss itself can roll over Itchy to squish him, but he must be behind the turtle for him to get squashed. The Medieval Dead The second level of the game, with a medieval (Obviously) castle theme to it, not only does it have a flattening in each category, but it has quite a few hazards to it! Probably the best level to flatten or be flattened in due to how early on it is, as well as how much variety there is. Weapon(s) *'Flail '- Both Itchy and Scratchy can have this weapon. This ball and chain will, of course, slam either character down! Hazard(s) *'Ballerina Rhino '- A very unexpected and unfitting hazard is an anthro-looking Rhino in a tutu falling from the sky at random (Notably at the beginning) onto either of the two to crush them flat. *'Suit of Armor '- Some of the armors with maces can randomly slam down their spiked mace and squash whoever was in front of them. *'Stones with Rope' - A primitive way to squash a cat or mouse is just tying a rope on a stone, hanging it up, and having it fall and squash either before lifting back up to repeat the process. Boss *'Wooden Horse '- The boss itself can roll over Itchy, and this time it can be in the front or the back, simpler than the previous boss. Mutilation on the Bounty The third level of the game, with a pirate ship theme to it, one of the more dissappointing levels in terms of flattening, only one hazard, but there's a bit of slicing or blowing up if one prefers that. Hazard(s) *'Cannonball Trap '- A button inside one of the cabins of the ship can be smack with an attack, which results in a bunch of cannonballs dropping from the ceiling and squashing Itchy (and possibly Scratchy if he's around!) flat. The Pusseidon Adventure The fourth level of the game, with a underwater theme to it, another not so good level for flattening, with only one weapon. Though for those that like inflation, there is a weapon here for that...but only works on Scratchy Weapon(s) *'Paddle' - Only Itchy can have this weapon, which results in, you guessed it, one flattened cat under the sea! The Magnificent Severed The fourth level of the game, with a wild west theme to it, which has a decent amount of flattening stuff, as well as a unique squishing thing here (Unless playing the Genesis version, then its not as uncommon)! Weapon(s) *'Frying Pan' - Only Itchy can have this weapon, and with it he can slam it right onto Scratchy, and flatten his head instead of his whole body! Hazard(s) *'Falling Rocks Trap' - There is a button at the far right of the level, and pressing it twice will result in an arrow shooting at Itchy (Or Scratchy of he's in the way) from one direction. The third time will result in a bunch of heavy rocks falling onto Itchy (And/Or Scratchy), crushing him flat. *'Buffalo' - After pressing that button a fourth time, a secret room will appear, and in similar fashion to the triceratops from the first level, there is a stampeding buffalo waiting to trample Itchy to squish him. Boss *'Barrels '- Not beign the boss itself, occasionally a barrel will roll from the left, and roll over Itchy, squishing him flat. A Site for Sawed Eyes The fifth level of the game, with a construction site theme to it, this has an alright amount of flattening things here. Weapon(s) *'Shovel' - Both Itchy and Scratchy can have this weapon, which can be slammed on either to smoosh them flat! *'Cinder Block '- Only Itchy can have this weapon, which is a small, but effective weapon to squish Scratchy down! Hazard(s) *'Jackhammer Dog '- Littered across the level are a bunch of dogs on jackhammers, and simply touching them will have them hammer over Itchy or Scratchy, flattening them with ease. Boss *'Falling Bricks' - Scratchy will often cause a bunch of bricks to fall from the sky, which will fall and crush Itchy down flat. Disassembly Line The last level of the game, with a factory theme to it, not much going on in the level itself, the boss part has more there. Weapon(s) *'Claw Hammer '- Only Itchy can have this weapon, it being a hammer will do the obvious, make one flat Scratchy with a powerful slam. Boss *'Punching Glove '- On the first part of the boss, a couple of punching gloves can slam down from the ceiling to squish Scratchy. *'Gloved Hands '- On the second part of the boss, some open palmed gloved hands lower down to smoosh Scratchy. *'Anvil '- And to wrap this up, occasionally a random anvil can fall from the ceiling and crush Scratchy, a classic! Characters to Flatten Obviously the two you can flatten in this game are Itchy and Scratchy, and as stated above, each have their different ways of being smooshed. *Itchy *Scratchy Images Itchy I&SG Itchy mallet flattened 1.png I&SG Itchy mallet flattened 2.png I&SG Itchy falling rocks flattened 1.png I&SG Itchy buffalo flattened 1.png Scratchy I&SG Scratchy frying pan head flattened 1.png I&SG Scratchy claw hammer flattened 1.png Itchy & Scratchy I&SG Itchy and Scratchy ballerina rhino flattened 1.png Videos Category:The Itchy and Scratchy Game Category:SNES Category:Genesis Category:Itchy Category:Scratchy Category:Mouse Category:Cat